Talk:Yadderevic language
Ideas * No gender-specific words (i.e., "he" and "she"). This came about after millenia of contact with different species of varying gender roles. * There is no word for "planet". The word modgon can specifically refer to any natural body within a solar system that is not a star (i.e., revolves around a star). This would include asteroids, comets, and even moons. In Yadderevic, there would be singular words for a terrestrial planet, a gas giant, a so on. * The language utilizes a lot of prolonged sounds. This can be compared to how a word can be prolonged (e.g., "hello" to "heeeeellllloooooooooo"). There is no formal standard on how long to prolong a syllable (can vary between dialects). A is added to emphasized that the vowel is to be prolonged. * The language would have no distinction between sounds (i.e., "D" and "T" are the same). Standard Yadderevic uses voiced ("D", "G", "Z", "J" "Zh", "Th"), while some dialects (mostly non Yadderevo) may not use this ("T", "K", "S", "Ch", "Sh", "Th"). Regardless of which, they are all written the exact same and there exist no different letters (so "fox" and "vox" would be spelled the same). * Because of its constant use across the millenia and by multiple species, the language is very open and constantly updated as the language evolves. Some "letters" were added recently for alien words, and grammar can be changed as much as every century. * (prolonged vowel), (Japan has this). Why do I keep going to Japanese? * ; Word ideas * Dazhbog (DAZH-bog) — Dazbog * Denzelon (DEN-zeh-lon) — Denzlon * dozheee (DOH-zheh) — a , a type of planet which is comprised mostly of gas and has a large gravitational pull. * dreyooog (dre-YOOG) — a star/sun. * Dreyooogol (dre-YOOG-ol) — The system (lit. "The Suns") * jeg (JEHG) — water/liquid * Maaan (MAHN) — Human * Mayozheee (mah-yoh-ZHEH) — Amayoshi * modgon (MOD-gon) — any natural, non-stellar body within a star system. Planet * moj (MAHJ) — 1) to be within, to eat. 2) demonym suffix (lit. "to be within an area"). * Tera (te-RAH) — Earth (Terra) * Teramoj (te-RAH-mohj) — Earthling * vooog (VOOG) = you * Yaderevo (ya-DE-re-vo) — * Zhooogob (ZHOO-gob) — Zhukob * Dirteramoj! Dirmoj! (dihr-te-rah-MOHJ dihr-MOHJ]) — I'm an Earthling! Eat me! (lit. "IEarthling! MeEat). This is an imperialistic saying in which other species/planets are nothing more than food for the Yadderevoes (playing with the grammatical quirk that the word moj means both "to eat" and "to be from"). ; Letters/Sounds * B b/p * D d/t * G g/k * J j/ch * L l * M m * N n * R r * V v/f * Y y * Z z/s * Zh zh/sh * A = hey * A = dad * E = we * I = aisle * I = it * O = Ohio * U = food * U = butter New Writting System ; Consonants * B P = (b'ook) * D T = (d'''og) * '''G K = (g'''ood) * '''J Ch = (j'''oke) * '''M = (m'''oney) * '''V F = (v'''ote) * '''W + R = (w'''ord) * '''Y = (y'''um) * '''Z S = (z'''oo) * '''Ð Th = (th'ey'') — * '''Ʒ Sh = (plea's'ure) * Ŋ N = (si'ng) ; Vowels * A''' = (A'''meric'a'') * '''E = (h'''ey) * '''I = (tr'ee'') * '''O = (sl'ow'') * '''U = (f'''oo'd'') * ʔ''' = (''uh-'oh) New Dictionary ; Stars * Dreugol = dɂ we yú go wɂ (lit. "the suns") * Sol (the Sun) = zo ŋe ; Planets and Moons * Dazbog = da ʒɂ ba gɂ * Earth = ðe ra * Electryon = we gɂ wi yo nɂ * Izanami = za ŋa mi * Luna (the Moon) = wu ŋa * Ngalyod = ŋa-wi-yo-dɂ ; Species * Alkhunfusa = wɂ gu vu za * Cat = gi di * Dog = do gi * Human = má ŋɂ * Kangaroo = ga ŋa ru * Yadderevo = ya de we vo (lit. "the people") ; Adjectives * Dazbog(i)an = da ʒɂ ba gɂ ma jɂ * Earthling = ðe ra ma jɂ * (Inter)stellar = dɂ we yú go ma jɂ * Yadderevic = ya de we vo ma jɂ (lit. "popular, democratic") ; Miscellaneous * Democracy = ya de we vo yu za (lit. "rule of the Yadderevoes") * Directorate/Directory = ya de we vo gɂ (lit. "a thing of the Yadderevoes") * Gas Giant = do ʒé * Star = dɂ we yú go * Technate = gi ze mo gɂ ; Governments * Interstellar Technates = dɂ we yú go ma jɂ gi ze mo gɂ wɂ * People's/Popular Directorate = ya de we vo ma jɂ ya de we vo gɂ (lit. "Yadderevic Directorate") ---- * * (used in the ) https://youtu.be/PdO3IP0Pro8?t=18m20s ; Examples * Dreugol (dre-yu-go-lo) * Dazbog (da-zh¡-bo-g¡) ?? * = "Silent vowel" in Yadderevic